shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Peachauline
Peachauline is the femslash ship between Princess Peach and Pauline from the Super Mario fandom. Canon Pauline was Mario's original love interest in Donkey Kong before Peach was introduced as her replacement since [[w:c:mario:Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]] Both Pauline and Peach appear in ''Puzzle Nintendo Heroines/Starlets alongside each other and with Rosalina, Zelda, and Toon Zelda. However, as this can't be considered "canon" in the main Mario series, this means that the two characters haven't directly interacted with each other. They finally met directly in [[w:c:mario:Super Mario Odyssey|''Super Mario Odyssey.]] The duo is shown to be in good terms as they appear together in the ending postcard. Furthermore, when Mario stops Bowser's wedding with Peach, Pauline can be seen in the crowd. Pauline is also shown dancing with Peach in a gif for the one year anniversary of ''Odyssey. They share certain similarities: both are authority figures for certain kingdoms (Peach being the princess of Mushroom Kingdom and Pauline being the mayor of New Donk City) and were Mario's love interests at one point. Although, according to the second episode of Send Your Letters to Mario, ''Mario states they are now friends of his "Mario Says He Loves Princess Peach And Pauline As Friends" - My Nintendo News. While Peach is wearing a wedding dress up until the credits, Pauline's mayor attire is that of a business suit. With her recent appearance in ''Mario Tennis Aces, Pauline has been shown to play sports alongside Peach and the others. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Pauline can be seen in the New Donk City stage. When interacted with by fighters, she will begin to sing. Because Princess Peach is a playable character in the game, this would count as an interaction between the two of them. Pauline is also a spirit in the game's Spirit Mode. Here, she is represented by Peach's red alt and is protected by Donkey Kong and Mario. Fanon Though Peach and Pauline respectively have older game appearances before Super Mario Odyssey, Peachauline actually is a fairly new and well-received ship in the fanbase due to their similarities, roles, and both first time appearing together in said game since Pauline was first revealed to be returning. To this very day, Peachauline is a pretty popular Mario ship on Tumblr. Fanart usually depicts Pauline holding Peach in her wedding dress bridal-style. If not that, they may be shown slow dancing together or even getting married. In fan-comics of the ship, Peach is portrayed as having a crush on Pauline. On AO3, there are around only ten fics of the pairing as of now. It, however, is the most common ship for Pauline as fanworks involving her are not very common. Fanfiction.net has an even lesser amount, though interestingly has stories dating back to 2014. Fandom FAN FICTION :Peach/Pauline on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : DEVIANTART : : : Photos Super Mario Super-Mario-Odyssey-Card.jpg Trivia * When Mario talks with Pauline in Super Mario Odyssey, she will make mention of loving homemade cake. One of Princess Peach's reward for Mario is homemade cake. * Both Princess Peach and Pauline are taller than the series' protagonist, with Pauline being taller than Peach. References Navigation